Lines in the sand
by hvff11
Summary: Booth draws another line between him and someone unexpected. He'd do anything to protect her. Even let her go. Set S2


Title: _Lines in the sand_ 1/1

Rating: T (for language)

Spoilers: Set during S2

Summary: Booth draws another line. He'd do anything to protect her. Even let her go.

Authors Note: Thanks to _kinseyjo_ and _Shauna_ for beta help! Shout-out to_ lerdo_ because I had no intention of writing this until I read a few drabbles and I realized that I wanted to see this confrontation. Your stories always inspire me. 

* * *

"Hey Booth."

"Hey Sully, you selfish son of a bitch." The smile Tim Sullivan greeted his old friend with quickly faded as Booth pushed his way past him into his apartment.

"Packed already, huh," Booth muttered looking around his almost barren apartment, jamming his clenched fists in his jean pockets. Sometimes he hated his days off because there was nothing to distract him from his own thoughts. Dangerous as they were. Wyatt would have put him in anger management if he told him that if he thought shooting that clown was bad, what he was thinking of doing to Sully didn't even compare.

Sully moved toward the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. "Yeah well, we leave in a few days. You want a beer or something? You seem pretty wired." He grabbed a Corona from the fridge and came back in the living room offering it to Booth. He sipped his water and sat down on his couch gesturing toward the football game on TV he'd been watching. "So, you think they're gonna be any good this year?"

Booth stared at him for a long moment before looking down at his bottle. He fingered the cool stem of the neck of the bottle knowing that letting a cooler head prevail in this situation would be what Wyatt would suggest. Sit down, take a swig of the beer and watch the game with Tim ignoring the gigantic elephant in the room.

But he was in therapy for a reason.

Booth slammed down the bottle on the edge of the table next to him sending the cap rolling across the floor. He took a long swig of the icy beverage wishing that it wouldn't take ten more for the edge to come off. And in the morning she'd still be leaving and he'd be hungover and more miserable than ever.

"Listen Booth, I know you and Tempe have gotten close as partners but its her decision. Don't you want what's best for her?" Sully muted his television and stood up.

"What's best for her...," Booth murmured as he paced thinking of the meaning of those words and how Tim Sullivan had_ no fucking right _to know what was best for her. He hadn't been there when she cried on his shoulder, him telling her that he knew who she was. Sully had no idea. He looked him dead in the eye as the pretense of this being a nice friendly visit melted away.

"You arrogant prick, I'll tell you what's best for her. Not knowing her for only _one _fucking month and giving her an ultimatum. What if she doesn't go with you? You've worked with her on cases so I know you read her file. I shouldn't have to come over here and knock some sense into your thick skull," Booth's jaw was so tight every word felt like it was punching its way out of his mouth. He'd in some ways pushed her toward Sully. Things between them were getting too complicated and he wanted to see her happy and carefree for once. His baggage was weighing both of them down. He'd wanted to stay out of this. It may be none of his business and he'd said all the right things when she asked him if she should go but he was damned if he was going to see her hurt.

"Look man, I asked you if something was going on with you two and you denied it. It's too late now."

Booth bristled, crossing the distance between them to stand toe to toe with him. "I lied. There is something going on. She's my _friend_, and I won't see her get hurt because you don't understand how she'll feel when you leave."

Sully took a deep breath, his patience wearing thin. He'd allowed his old friend to express concern for his partner, but they were in a relationship and he didn't need people telling him how she felt. "So, you think she isn't going to come with me? Is that it? What did you say to her?"

"I'm her friend, Sull. I thought I was your friend too, but right now you're lucky I'm in therapy and can't break all the bones in your body. I shouldn't have to tell you that asking her to leave is telling her that either way, you _are_ leaving. You know her history, she doesn't take that shit lightly."

"I know that her parents went missing when she was young but she never talks about that. Its been over ten years and she's definitely not a little girl anymore. Besides, I don't care what you think because I'm the one dating her and I think she's going to come with me."

Booth took a step back and sighed. "You know what man, I hope you're right." He took his hands out of his pockets and reached for the door handle. Sully moved to the side to allow him to pass, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry," Sully assured him thinking that was what the other man was waiting to hear. Not knowing that the other man had been taking care of her since they became partners without her even knowing it. He'd nearly blown a man's head off protecting her. He'd do it again, too.

Booth gave him one last look as he left. "I know you will. Because if you don't, I'll find you and sink your fucking boat. Have a good trip, Sull."

The door slammed behind him.

* * *

_Didn't you just wanna see this happen? If you haven't read my first story "Stay," its the perfect companion piece to this. It's smutty and angsty BB fun. Please let me know what you think. Feedback inspires me too._


End file.
